Solo una taza de café
by RociFri
Summary: Sasuke es un chico ingenuo que trabaja medio tiempo como mesero en un café; tiene una idea errónea sobre lo que significa el amor, creyéndose enamorado. Sin embargo, toda visión se transforma una tarde lluviosa de agosto, entre una taza de café, una melodía suave y la compañía de una dulce señorita. Tiene que decidir a quién de las dos. (InoxSasukexHinata).


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente de mía.

Advertencias: Triángulo amoroso InoSasuHina (? InoxSasukexHinata

* * *

 **Solo una taza de café**

Capítulo 1

 **.**

 **S** iempre era lo mismo todos los días. Los mismos rostros, los mismos lugares, las mismas pláticas, y las mismas tazas de café de siempre.

Sasuke a veces contaba las tazas que servía en un día, una a una, y las anotaba mentalmente. Se había vuelto un pasatiempo que nadie más podía adivinar.

Nadie, ni siquiera _ella._

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, ella se encontraba atendiendo una mesa del fondo, con una gran sonrisa, de esas que antes solía regalarle únicamente a él. Y chasqueó la lengua cuando se descubrió admirando su larga cabellera dorada una vez más.

¿Qué podía hacer? Había intentado alejarse, pero fue imposible. Intentó ser indiferente, pero ella siempre conseguía arrebatarle las palabras, y más que palabras, le arrancaba suspiros.

Y sin embargo, deseaba tanto poder olvidarla.

Entonces suspiró, completamente rendido. Revolvió su cabello azabache y llenó la jarra con café cuando ella se aproximó.

—Mira tu cara, Sasuke. Pareces un zombie.

—Hnm.

Se ajustó el delantal negro y caminó en sentido contrario, ignorándola con triunfo.

—Sasuke —lo detuvo por el codo, y éste ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de girarse—. ¿Sigues molesto?

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —respondió tajante.

—Llevas un mes evitándome.

—Estamos trabajando.

—Antes no te importaba. Buscabas el tiempo suficiente para escaparnos —poco a poco fue soltándolo.

—Era diferente. Antes me… —se le formó un nudo en la garganta que ya no pudo disolver. Echó la cabeza a un lado, para evitar que la chica lo enfrentara.

—Dilo —le pidió suplicante. Sasuke no la veía, pero podía asegurar que estaba por llorar—. No te cortes y completa tu frase.

—Hnm —dio un paso hacia delante, decidido y con la espalda muy firme.

—Sasuke —lo retuvo nuevamente, posicionándose justo al frente suyo para observarlo analíticamente con esos bonitos orbes celestes, y tocó su mano. Sasuke se apartó en seguida, como si el contacto con ella le quemara, pero ella se aferró con fuerza y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos—. No es el momento para decírtelo, es decir, si el jefe nos cacha una vez más conversando, nos descontará todo el día.

—Ino… —pronunció su nombre por primera vez después de tanto, aun cuando se juró no volver a decirlo. Y cuando contempló sus mejillas sonrosadas supo que se había perdido. Sí, perdido otra vez en ella, en su manera tan peculiar de mirarlo, y en su forma tan sutil de siempre conseguir lo que desea—. Tengo que atender la mesa número 3.

—Ya lo hará Yahiko —le giñó un ojo y Sasuke no supo de qué manera tomar su gesto. No quería caer de nuevo, ya no—. Ahora mismo deja esa jarra y ven conmigo —lo jaló.

Sasuke se negó, juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar. Se quedó estático, e Ino lo notó.

—No, Ino —frunció el ceño—. Basta.

—Sasuke —bajó la mirada y se concentró en examinar la punta de sus zapatos de charol—. Tienes razón. Todo ha cambiado, pero me niego a que nosotros cambiemos también —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, mofándose de sus palabras—. Te veo hoy a las 11, en el lugar de costumbre.

—Ino...

—¡Espérame al salir!

Se despidió con un beso al aire y se esfumó en el interior de la cocina. Sasuke respiró profundamente el aroma que Ino había dejado al partir; era otro tipo de fragancia, no la que usualmente solía usar cuando estaba con él.

Ino ya no le pertenecía, y si no lo hacía, ¿por qué razón tendría que ir con ella al bar de sus encuentros casuales? Ese lugar significó tanto antes, y ahora ya no significaba nada. Sasuke no tenía ya motivos para salir con Ino.

No iría, tenía un plan mucho mejor para esa noche.

Su cama, netflix, y unas bolas frías de arroz. La noche perfecta para descansar de un agotador día de trabajo.

…

—¿Te las vas dar de santo, _teme_? Anda, pide una cerveza. Ya invito yo.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, sorbiendo de la pajilla un poco de jugo de manzana.

—Lo dejé hace cinco meses, Naruto. Lo sabes.

—Tan mentiroso, Sasuke —carcajeó el rubio con ganas—. ¿Para qué invitas a un bar a alguien sino es a beber? Pídete algo, yo pago.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, fastidiado un poco. Odiaba no tener dinero ni siquiera para un par de cervezas, odiaba que Naruto fuera así de gentil. Sabía que su amigo era todo simpatía, pero no dejaba de sentirse humillado por ser pobre.

—Si tanto insistes paga el jugo. Con eso es suficiente para mí.

Naruto le pidió una cerveza en su contra, carcajeando alegremente; pero Sasuke no la tomó. Los dos chicos escucharon la banda de rock que tocaba. Y entre música y cacahuates picosos, comenzaron a charlar.

—Si no es a beber, ¿para qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia, _teme_? —aplaudió cuando la banda terminó la canción—. Y no digas que no, porque se te oía en la voz.

—¿Sakura sabe que estás aquí? —le preguntó casi gritando, ya que el sonido de una guitarra empezó a retumbar, y el jugo de Sasuke se movía dentro del vaso al ritmo de la música.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, por supuesto!, ella también quería venir, tiene años sin verte. Pero tiene el turno nocturno en el hospital.

Sasuke gruñó. No podía dejar de sentir un poco de envidia hacia sus amigos. Los tres estuvieron juntos desde los cuatro años, los estimaba demasiado, pero a veces simplemente se sentía impotente por sus logros. Naruto y Sakura eran felices universitarios. Sakura estudiaba el cuarto semestre de Medicina, mientras que Naruto iba en el primer año de Derecho. ¡Un futuro realmente encantador!

Y Sasuke no tenía el dinero suficiente como sus amigos para también estudiar una carrera, por eso trabajaba medio tiempo en aquella cafetería, y los fines de semana en una librería del centro. Su vida sólo era trabajo. Los envidaba tanto.

—¡Sasuke! —le tocó el hombro y el aludido le levantó los ojos—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te quedaste quieto. Pensé que te habías quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Sasuke bufó.

—Cállate, idiota.

La banda por fin terminó de tocar, se despidieron con un grito victorioso y salieron de la sala. El ambiente se había quedado en silencio por un momento, aunque Sasuke estaba un poco sordo.

—¿Qué te aflige, _teme_?

Se quedó sin palabras. ¿Tan bien lo conocía su amigo?

—Se trata de…

Justo cuando iba a mencionar su nombre, ella apreció a lado de Naruto, apoyándose en su espalda, saludándolo primero a él y después con un movimiento de cabeza a Sasuke.

—¡Hola chicos!, ¡Naruto qué gusto verte!

Sasuke la miró sin disimularlo. Tenía que aceptar que Ino era preciosa, y que se veía extremadamente bien con ese vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Posiblemente ella se dio cuenta porque le sonrió con coquetería.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le dijo a Sasuke, quien se corrió hacia la izquierda para cederle un lugar. Ino se sentó a su lado—. Me sorprende verte Naruto, pero —se dirigió a Sasuke—, creí que esta noche sólo seríamos tú y yo.

Él no dijo nada, solamente se encogió de hombros y destapó la lata de cerveza.

—El _teme_ me invitó —respondió Naruto—. Me llamó para decirme que no puede vivir sin mí, y que en realidad ha vivido enamorado de mí todo este tiempo.

Los dos rubios estallaron en risas. Sasuke endureció aún más el rostro.

Le dio un trago a la cerveza, y con ese trago echó a perder todos esos meses sin alcohol.

¿Para qué negarse? Quería ver a Ino y estar con ella como en los viejos tiempos, tocar su mano y acariciar su rostro, y quizá llevársela a la cama, porque en el fondo seguía sintiendo lo mismo. No obstante, no quería estar a solas con ella porque sabía que, si lo estaba, muy seguramente terminaría haciendo todo eso.

Y a pesar de que Naruto e Ino hablaban hasta por los codos, percibía un ambiente sumamente tenso e incómodo.

En un momento, sintió la mirada pesada de su amigo encima de él. Naruto lo descubrió. Cuando él se terminó la segunda cerveza, Naruto se despidió, pagando la cuenta.

Se quedaron solos.

Sasuke tomó su chaqueta azul y se la colocó.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó Ino—. Es muy pronto todavía, quédate.

—Es ya muy tarde. Puede que tú tengas el día libre mañana, pero yo trabajo.

—Pero aún no te he dicho lo que quería decirte —capturó su mano—. Quédate unos minutos más, después prometo que no te molestaré.

Sasuke deseó aferrarse a su mano, pero no lo hizo. Frunció el ceño y se sentó.

—Dilo rápido. Tengo sueño.

—No me esperaste al salir del café —le dijo con aparente tristeza—. Y fue un golpe muy bajo que hayas invitado a Naruto, incluso para ti.

—¿Qué hay de malo que haya invitado a Naruto?

—No hay nada de malo. Es sólo que… —viró los ojos a los lados—, esperaba estar más tiempo a solas contigo.

—Sabes que eso es imposible. Tú terminaste todo.

—¿Por fin podemos hablar de lo que pasó? —se acercó a él, tanto que rozó sus rodillas con las de Sasuke de forma intencional.

—No pasó nada.

—Sasuke —recargó su melena rubia en su pecho, y Sasuke no la apartó—. Yo te quise de verdad, pero…

—Pero ahora quieres más a mi hermano —se permitió flaquear, porque sabía que era su última oportunidad de hacerlo, así que acarició sus cabellos delicadamente—. Eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad?, que lo amas a él.

Ino cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—No es fácil para mí, pero cada vez que te veía sentía un dolor en el pecho que me oprimía cada vez más y más fuerte.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Ino... —besó instintivamente su frente, y le limpió la lágrima con la yema de su dedo. ¡Cuánto la quería!

—Sasuke, yo… me voy a casar con Itachi.

La soltó, con los ojos abiertos y la boca seca.

El reloj se rompió en ese instante y el tiempo dejo de funcionar. Su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, y su mente también.

La había perdido. Finalmente la perdió.

…

— _¿Cuánto nos falta para ir a la universidad?_

— _Al menos unos cinco años más de trabajo._

— _Eres bastante pesimista._

— _Soy realista._

— _Eso suena a algo que diría alguien pesimista —rió sonoramente, luego lo abrazó por la espalda—. ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Sasuke?_

— _Dejar de ser un empleado y tener dinero —se giró para envolverla en sus brazos. Ella lo besó tiernamente en los labios._

— _¿Ese es tu mayor sueño? —frunció los labios._

— _¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

— _Estar contigo por la eternidad._

 _Sasuke sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, sosteniendo su nuca._

Ino era igual a él, en muchos sentidos, y también eran tan diferentes. Los dos tenían que trabajar para poder comer, los dos compartían el sueño de ser algo más que simples meseros.

Y ahora ella ya no estaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **NA!** GRACIAS POR LEER!

Cabe aclarar para quienes esperan SasuHina: es mi primer intento de escribir un SasuHina long fic. Sé que no apareció en este capítulo, pero ya aparecerá. Y créanme cuando les digo que habrá muchos momentos SasuHina ;)

Me es imposible no meter mi amor al SasuIno, así que voy diciéndoles que también habrán unos momentos sobre estos dos. No tengo definido si terminará como SasuHina o SasuIno, mi intención es crear un verdadero triangulo amoroso que incluso me haga a mí debatirme entre una y otra pareja.

Y es todo! Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos! Gracias!


End file.
